Munya's Mistake
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Munya discovers Argost's dead body and blames Doc Saturday for his master's death. Will he be able to find the true killer?


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

MUNYA'S MISTAKE

The silent servant wandered through his master's mansion in order to kill time while V.V. Argost slept. He decided to check on him just like he did every evening.  
He entered his companion's bedroom and smiled when he saw a huge lump under the black blanket. He assumed Argost was cold and wished to stay warm. His smile disappeared when he lifted the blanket. He gasped while staring at Argost's bloody body and torn clothes!

A tear slid down his bony face while he embraced the dead man.  
He winced when images of his master appeared in his mind. The first mental picture consisted of the strange villain crying and bleeding on the furniture. The second image was of a dagger's blade penetrating his black bodysuit clad body several times.  
The third picture happened to be V.V. Argost's terrified expression. Munya released the corpse.

Was his ally trying to contact him from beyond the grave? Did he want him to avenge his death? He held his pale hand while vowing to punish his master's murderer. There was only one problem. He never observed the killer's face or body. He only saw the hand and weapon.

Munya turned his head when he heard a familiar voice shouting Argost's name.  
He snarled while identifying the villain who killed his constant companion.  
His eye rolled back as he transformed into his half-human/half-spider self. His muscular arms became tense while he heard footsteps approaching. He stared at the Saturdays when they arrived. ''Get out of our way, Munya!'' Doc stated.

The half-man/half-spider released his oral web and frowned when his enemies dodged it.  
He proceeded to swing his fists at them. Drew stood in front of Zak before turning to face him. ''Depart from the room, Zak!'' she ordered. She closed her eyes when Munya punched her chest. Her family stared in horror as she fell back.

''DREEEEWWWW!'' Doc yelled while his son called her ''Mom.'' He bared his teeth and growled when Munya began to laugh in a quiet tone. He was knocked back when he was punched.  
''That was for my wife!'' he stated. He glanced at his unconscious spouse.  
''This is for every Secret Scientist who perished in this house of horrors!'' he spoke while punching him again.

Zak's father gasped when he finally saw V.V. Argost's dead body on the bed.  
He was knocked back when his enemy began to strike him. The half-human/half-spider touched his master's hand as if telling him to wait. He winced again when more images appeared in his mind. He gasped while ''seeing'' the killer's red-eyed mask!  
He ''viewed'' the true murderer stabbing his master repeatedly.

Munya ran by the Saturdays in order to see if Leonidas Van Rook was still in the mansion. He never saw Drew opening her eyes at a snail's pace. ''Mom!'' Zak exclaimed while embracing her. His female parent smiled and held him. She felt Doc's kiss and allowed him to hold her hand. ''Where's Munya?'' she whispered.

Doc's shoulders began to ascend. ''He touched Argost's hand and ran by us'' he replied.  
He watched her dark eyes increase in size when she observed the bloody body. ''He thought we killed Argost?!'' she whispered. ''It looks as though someone stole our idea,'' her spouse said. ''The dead Secret Scientists have been avenged!'' he added.

The female Saturday noticed her son's sad expression. ''What's wrong, Zak?'' she wished to know. ''I won't be able to watch new episodes of Weird World!'' he sighed.  
''You're not supposed to watch that horrible show!'' she spoke while frowning. ''I know, but it's still cool!'' he muttered. He glanced at his father.

''Should we go home now?'' he asked. ''Yes. Munya is probably long gone by now'  
he replied. ''At least the world is safe now that our enemy is deceased!'' Drew stated.  
She shuddered while glancing at the dead body. ''What a creepy corpse!'' she commented.  
''Let's go home'' Doc whispered before departing with his family.

Leonidas Van Rook stood near a cage within Argost's dungeon. He smiled at the memory of murdering the bizarre villain. He turned his head when Munya appeared and scowled.  
''I'm assuming you found Argost's bloody body!'' he muttered. Munya's hands formed fists. ''Are you wondering why I killed the chalk-faced freak?''

The half-human/half-spider's angry expression remained. ''I'm in a good mood, so I'll tell you before I end your life.'' The masked Russian paused before speaking again.  
''I wanted him to sell his rare cryptids to me earlier this evening.  
He refused, so I departed and returned to kill him while he slept. It's your fault for not being there to protect him!''

Munya gasped while a tear exited from his single eye. He scowled as Leonidas described the murder. He ran towards him before punching him repeatedly. He recalled ''seeing'  
the images of his master's death while he attacked him. *So much for trying to steal Argost's rare cryptids!* the Russian thought. He felt the large hands around his throat before his death.

The loyal servant released the murderer's corpse and watched him collapse.  
He went to his master's room after he kicked him. He sat on the bed before holding Argost's lifeless form again. There were no more disturbing mental images.  
A sad smile formed as he stroked his companion's long hair. He knew Argost was able to rest in peace at last.

Munya rubbed his face affectionately against the carcass. He started to cry while staring at him. His shoulders moved up and down with every silent sob. He never saw Argost's spirit embracing him from behind. A sad smile appeared on the spirit's skeletal face. ''Thank you'' he whispered before vanishing.

THE END 


End file.
